Indesejáveis
by Kah Yumi
Summary: SHORTFIC - Kagome Higurashi desperta de seu profundo sono, e se depara sozinha em sua cama de casal. Perguntava-se por onde estara seu amado hanyou. Então se encontra com alguem que lhe porporcionará indesejáveis momentos... 2 capitulos cheios de suspense
1. Chapter 1: Indesejáveis visitas

**Direitos autorais:** Todos os personagens citados do anime/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.

N/a: Fanfic feita para um campeonato fanfic de uma comunidade no Orkut. (Palavras Chave: Maldade/Cemitério/Enfrentar)  
Tive uma incrível ajuda de uma amiga, Laura.  
Imagem da capa no meu profile :]

* * *

**Capitulo I – Indesejáveis visitas.**

22h14min. Era o que mostrava o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo, bem ao lado da cama de casal onde Kagome Higurashi estava adormecida. Cabelos negros e sedosos que iam até metade das costas, olhos brilhantes e expressivos, com curvas bem definidas e chamativas, alem dum belo sorriso, eram o que compunham o físico de Higurashi. Meses atrás havia completado seus 23 anos, muitos acham que não tem tal idade, já que Higurashi dispõem de uma energia e beleza jovial sem igual. Morava naquela cômoda e pequena casa, com o hanyou InuYasha, a quem amava muito. Ainda não tinham se casado, estavam apenas noivos de um casamento que estava tardando a acontecer, na verdade, não tinham tanta pressa.

InuYasha era tudo que um dia ela sonhara para ter como marido. Alem de inteligente, interessante, misterioso, observador, engraçado, era bonito. Tinha um corpo escultural, lindos olhos âmbares tão brilhantes quanto o sol, madeixas incrivelmente sedosas e prateadas e um par de orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça, o que ela achava um charme e muito fofas. O problema era que como ela, ele tinha um gênio forte, o que causava muitas brigas. Algumas se resolviam depois de algum tempo, mas outras - realmente espantosas - valiam por dez discussões, que variavam de palavras grotescas e insensíveis à objetos voando pela casa.

O motivo de muitas discussões e intrigas era o fato de InuYasha ser tão interessante não só para ela, mas para muitas outras mulheres. Isso acarretava numa crise de ciúmes de Kagome que sempre fora desconfiada e insegura, mesmo que ele não houvesse feito nada do gênero, muitas vezes exagerava e jogava tudo em cima de InuYasha. Muitos problemas rondavam a cabeça da jovem, que por azar não conseguia se controlar em certas ocasiões.

Kagome rolou um pouco na cama enquanto se espreguiçava, parou e entreabriu os olhos encarando o relógio digital. O mesmo que antes marcava 22h14min já havia mudado as suas ofuscantes luzes verdes para 22h30min.

Sentou-se à beira da cama ainda sonolenta, olhou por cima do ombro e para sua surpresa não viu seu amado InuYasha deitado. Há essas horas ele já devia estar num profundo sono, afinal segunda-feira sempre é um dia agitado e cansativo para qualquer um que trabalhe.

Franziu a testa tentando imaginar onde ele estava, nem se lembrava de ter se despedido dele como sempre fazia de manhã antes dele ir trabalhar e muito menos se ele tinha dito alguma coisa que chegaria mais tarde ou que sairia.

Talvez ele estivesse na cozinha, ou em outro cômodo da casa. Decidiu procura-lo, afinal teria de se levantar de qualquer jeito.

Bateu as mãos levemente sobre as pernas como se incentivando a levantar, olhou para frente e viu seu reflexo no espelho do armário. Arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta que estava trajando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul lisa. O mais estranho não era o fato dela ter dormido com uma calça jeans, o que era muito desconfortável, mas sim por se lembrar de tê-las usado no dia anterior.

Será que ela estivera dormindo desde então? Mas não se recordava de ter se deitado em sua cama, e nem o que fizera na noite do domingo anterior. Tentou se lembrar, mas sua cabeça começou a latejar dolorosamente, o que fez com que ela levasse as mãos à mesma. Segundos depois a dor passou, fazia tempo que isso não acontecia... Lembrou-se então do horário.

Atravessou o quarto e seguiu pelo corredor até chegar ao local que era dividido entre a sala e a copa, sem prestar muita atenção por aonde ia, afinal conhecia a casa de cor e salteado, chegou até a cozinha e apanhou um copo d'água. Voltou o caminho que havia feito e pegou sobre a mesa da copa os comprimidos que diariamente tomava por volta das 22h30min. Colocou os na boca e os engoliu com o auxilio da água.

Deixou o copo sobre a mesa e voltou-se para o sofá da sala a sua frente, o que ficava de costas para a mesa e a cozinha, e de frente para a televisão. Pode ver então uma cabeleira prateada reluzindo na escuridão que jazia ali, apenas alguns feixes de luz faziam a diferença, vindos do lado de fora entrando pela janela de vidro.

- InuYasha? – chamou. – Por que não está dormindo? – indagou, se aproximando.

- InuYasha... – o que estava ali murmurou o nome.

- InuYasha... Alguma coisa errada? Por que não se levanta e vem para o quarto comigo? – franziu a testa enquanto perguntava preocupada, ele não era de ficar calado quando ela perguntava algo ou não a olhava como estava fazendo agora. – InuYasha?! – chamou de novo vendo que ele não reagia às perguntas e nem a presença dela ali. –Amor... InuYasha...

- Pare de dizer esse maldito nome! – urrou e o coração dela disparou com o susto. Não era seu InuYasha que estava ali, não era. Aquela voz não era dele, os atos não eram como os deles... Então quem seria?

Então o individuo se levantou do sofá, e de costas para ela pode ver o quanto as suas madeixas tão prateadas como as de InuYasha, eram longas. Então ela reconheceu finalmente de quem se tratava.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru! – exclamou colocando uma das mãos contra o peito, ainda sentindo as pulsações fortes de seu coração. – Você me assustou... – disse, e ele se manteve quieto. – Você não viu onde o InuYasha se meteu? Ele saiu? Sabe de alguma coisa? – questionou. – Ele costuma me ligar para avisar quando vai chegar mais tarde do trabalho... – estava ficando preocupada. – InuYasha... – murmurou pensando em seu amado.

Onde será que seu noivo estava? E por que Sesshoumaru estava em sua sala?

- Mas por que está aqui Sesshoumaru? – perguntou em fim. – InuYasha que o deixou entrar? – indagou e novamente não obteve respostas. – Diga Sesshoumaru! Está me deixando aflita. – confessou dando alguns passos à frente.

Então começou a temer. Por que Sesshoumaru estava ali? Por que todo esse ar de suspense e mistério? Por que continuava tão calado? Será que acontecera algo? Por que houvera gritado quando ela perguntou por InuYasha? Onde estava InuYasha? A última pergunta era o que mais queria saber...

- Sesshoumaru... – chamou mais perto dele. – Onde está o InuYasha? – perguntou com um tom de voz sério, e ele continuou parado e quieto. – Sesshoumaru... – chamou por ele novamente colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele afim de que pudesse fazê-lo olhar para ela.

Ele virou-se bruscamente quando os primeiros dedos da jovem encostaram-se em sua camiseta, agarrou firmemente o pulso dela e a encarou com os olhos rubros e raivosos. Ela arregalou os olhos, ele estava a assustando, e muito.

- Sesshoumaru, me solte! Está me machucando! – disse tentando tirar a mão do youkai de seu pulso com a sua que estava livre, ele nada disse. Continuou a segurar firmemente e não importava quanta força ela fizesse os longos dedos que circundavam o seu pulso não se moviam do lugar, não se afrouxavam e muito menos diminuíam a força.

- Onde está InuYasha? – perguntou já cansada de lutar contra a força dele.

- Cale a boca! – berrou e esbofeteou-lhe a face. Os joelhos de Kagome fraquejaram e ela quase vai para o chão, mas seu pulso ainda suspenso no ar pelo youkai a manteve em pé.

- O que está fazendo? – colocou a mão sobre a vermelhidão em seu rosto. Seus olhos arregalados e o tremor em sua voz demonstravam o quanto ela estava abalada. – Se o InuYasha estivesse... – não teve tempo de terminar a frase, levara mais uma bofetada e dessa vez fora mais forte.

- Cale a boca, sua vadia! – aproximou o rosto perigosamente do da jovem enquanto torcia o seu pulso para trás.

- Como ousa?! – replicou e ele pôs mais pressão na mão. – Aii... – gemeu de dor.

Os olhos dele não mudaram, continuavam rubros e parecia que quanto mais ela falava, mais amedrontadores e raivosos eles ficavam.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Onde está InuYasha? Eu quero saber! – conseguiu dizer o que tinha vindo à sua mente antes que ele lhe batesse novamente e dessa vez ele não a segurou, deixou que ela caísse brutalmente contra o piso do chão.

Os olhos de Kagome começaram a lacrimejar. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Por quê? Queria explicações para as suas perguntas, mas a pessoa mais próxima de respondê-las estava ocupada de mais vindo em sua direção com um olhar fixo e assustador.

Kagome tentou ficar de pé, mas sua perna estava doendo demais para mantê-la em posição ereta, o impacto fora realmente brutal. Arrastou-se pelo chão com o auxilio das mãos, queria ir para o mais longe que podia de Sesshoumaru. Chocou-se com as pernas de uma das cadeiras da mesa e teve então de parar, ficou apenas a poucos metros do youkai.

- Sesshoumaru, não se aproxime! – disse. – Se InuYasha ficar sabendo que está fazendo isso comigo... – não pode continuar. Num movimento rápido, que ela não pode acompanhar, o youkai jogara as costas de sua mão contra a face esquerda da morena.

Acertada dolorosamente em cheio e de surpresa, seus braços fraquejaram e ela caiu para o lado. Voltou-se lentamente e com dificuldade para a posição que estava anteriormente.

Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e unidos, suas mãos cerradas fortemente estavam tremendo, suas pernas estavam tremendo... Ela estava tremendo.

Sesshoumaru sempre fora um ótimo cunhado. Um pouco frio e calado demais para o gosto dela, mas já havia feito muitos favores ao casal. InuYasha e Sesshoumaru não eram os melhores irmãos do mundo, ou melhor, os melhores meio-irmãos, já que tinham mães diferentes. Sesshoumaru era filho do primeiro casamento de InuTaisho. Mas mesmo com tantas diferenças e desavenças, um ajudava o outro sempre que necessitavam. Não entendia o motivo que levava ele a espancá-la, e porque não dizia onde InuYasha estava, se é que sabia. Ele estava reagindo tão mal ao nome do hanyou... Será que houvera acontecido algo?

- Sesshoumaru... – chamou baixo ainda encarando o chão, onde as suas mãos cerradas e tremulas estavam apoiadas. - Onde... Onde ele está? – murmurava perguntando por seu amado. – ONDE INUYASHA ESTÁ? – gritou com força voltando bruscamente o rosto pra encará-lo.

- CALE-SE! – ordenou e a esbofeteou novamente a face e ela caíra com estrondo no chão. No rosto da jovem, marcas vermelhas se realçavam tamanha fora a força que ele usara.

Por que ele não falava com ela? Por que apenas batia nela mesmo desconhecendo o motivo? Ela não entendia , ele nem ao menos falava sobre InuYasha... Desconfiava que ele soubesse de algo... Algo que ela não sabia e queria saber. Alguma coisa de errado estava acontecendo. Algo muito errado.

Por que tanta **maldade**? Por que tanta crueldade? O que ela fizera afinal? Não se lembrava de nada... Nada que pudesse justificar as ações de Sesshoumaru, ali na sua própria casa. E o pior, não tinha ninguém ali alem dos dois. Gritar não adiantaria, estavam num lugar afastado do centro da cidade, terrenos e terrenos vazios se localizavam em volta da casa, não havia vizinhos. Não havia ninguém por perto... Não havia InuYasha para protegê-la e ajudá-la.

Maldade ela ser punida sem saber o motivo...

Maldade ser maltratada quando pensava não ter feito nada para tal merecimento...

Maldade ele esconder dela a verdade...

Maldade InuYasha não estar ali agora... Para livrá-la de tudo isso...

Maldade Sesshoumaru entrar na casa da jovem sem dar explicação de seus atos...

Maldade mesmo era o fato de Sesshoumaru ter sempre razão no que fazia, tinha total controle sobre os seus atos... Será que agora, de uma hora para outra, ele houvera mudado?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agora youkai e humana estavam no quarto.

Kagome havia conseguido se levantar, e tentou fugir pela porta da frente, mas foi inútil, a mesma estava trancada. Forçou-a e não teve tempo de nada mais, Sesshoumaru a agarrou e a jogou contra o chão.

Seu coração batia forte e acelerado, estava com medo. Parecia que Sesshoumaru estava querendo matá-la, tinha que se defender. Foi engatinhando aos tropeços até a cozinha, levantou-se, apoiando-se na borda da pia e pegou uma faca de serra dentro da mesma e segurou-a atrás do corpo. Sentou no chão encostada-se ao armário.

Tremia, tremia muito.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e aspirava desesperadamente o ar que tanto necessitava como se ele faltasse em seus pulmões.

Olhava fixamente para a única entrada da cozinha, ele apareceria ali, só por ali. Ela sabia disso... Não podia fugir, não podia se esconder, não podia fazer nada, apenas esperar que seu plano desse certo.

Seu coração acelerou mais e mais, viu em câmera lenta o youkai de cabelos prateados adentrar o lugar. Veio em sua direção a passos rápidos e largos, e logo a segurou pela gola da camiseta. Ergueu-a alguns centímetros longe do chão.

Encarou-lhe nos olhos, agiu rápido, com força e coragem perfurou a mão que segurava sua camiseta com a faca. Sesshoumaru num urro de dor soltou a jovem que conseguiu manter-se em equilíbrio para depois correr para a porta de saída novamente, a forçou e viu que precisava mesmo de uma chave. Voltou-se para a mesa e procurou por elas. Por um lance rápido de olhar viu Sesshoumaru segurar fortemente a ferida que sangrava, olhava para os lados, provavelmente à procura de algo que pudesse lhe ser útil.

Voltou à atenção no que ela estava procurando, a chave... Suas chaves... Não estavam ali! Estava prestes a entrar em pânico, já que a situação colaborava muito para que isso acontecesse, lagrimas embaçavam sua visão. Tentou se acalmar e pensou rápido... Onde será que houvera deixado-as...?

Seu quarto. Lógico! Correu em direção ao mesmo.

Chegando ao lindíssimo quarto onde o casal dormia, Kagome procurou em cima da cômoda, da cama, da escrivaninha, do criado-mudo, procurou por tudo onde lhe era possível, mas sua chave não achou. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão desorganizada.

Fez menção em correr até a janela, por onde talvez pudesse fugir, assim que ouviu passos rápidos vindo do corredor, porem lembrou-se que nas janelas havia grades.

Respirava afobada. Levou as mãos à cabeça tentando raciocinar, o que era muito difícil naquele momento, principalmente para uma pessoa como Kagome... Agora só queria sentar e chorar...

Mas suas pernas se moveram rápido assim que uma idéia, que ela mesma julgava ser estúpida, chegou a sua mente. Foi em direção ao armário e entrou no mesmo. Oh céus! Como ela era idiota... Ele a encontraria mais cedo ou mais tarde... Porém, o que ela podia fazer? Talvez se prevenir e pegar quem sabe um martelo ou ao menos uma vassoura para se defender. Mas um estrondo a fez permanecer no lugar. Sesshoumaru houvera aberto a porta brutalmente quase a derrubando e adentrou no quarto.

Kagome tentava ao máximo não fazer barulho, evitava até respirar, mas sentia que seu coração continuava a bater forte, tinha de se acalmar... Simplesmente tinha.

Via pela fresta do armário a silhueta do youkai andando por toda a extensão do aposento... Ele foi chegando mais perto... Olhando em direção ao armário... Kagome levou as mãos ao rosto, tapando o nariz e a boca a fim de abafar a sua respiração... Ele estava próximo... Muito próximo...

- Ahh! – gritou Kagome quando ele abriu as portas do armário com violência quase as arrancando do lugar e puxou-a pelos cabelos para fora dali.

Agora estavam os dois no quarto, Sesshoumaru a esbofeteava pela oitava vez e ela chorava desesperadamente em quanto chamava pela ajuda de InuYasha, uma ajuda que nunca chegava.

- INUYASHA! – berrou Kagome fechando os olhos fortemente, os mal-tratos eram demais para ela. Não conseguia se proteger, ele era muito mais forte que ela.

- CALE-SE! – berrou o outro que estava no mesmo recinto e nessa mesma hora ele lhe acertou a têmpora esquerda com uma mão semi-fechada...

Kagome perdeu os sentidos e caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entreabria os olhos devagar e com dificuldade, sua visão estava embaçada e não identificava o lugar onde estava, apenas ouvia um barulhinho gostoso. Focalizou seus olhos em frente e acima, viu um vidro pelo qual as gotas de água escorriam. O barulho relaxante vinha da fina chuva que caia.

Continuava tonta e não conseguiu permanecer de olhos abertos e muito menos mover-se. Suas pálpebras foram fechando novamente...

- Venha! – ordenou puxando-a pelos cabelos violentamente. Kagome despertou no momento em que fora arrancada do carro onde estava por Sesshoumaru.

- Onde estamos? O que vai fazer comigo? – perguntava já recuperando suas forças. Movia o braço continuamente com movimentos bruscos para tentar se desvencilhar da mão direita dele, a outra se encontrava enfaixada com um pano de prato úmido e todo avermelhado devido ao ferimento que ela causara. – Onde está me levando? – perguntou brecando seus passos.

Ele nada dizia e continuava a andar, sempre a puxando fortemente para que o acompanha-se. Ela tentava a todo custo fugir, mas era inútil, ele continuava a arrastá-la pela larga calçada, ao lado de um muro enorme de cor branca encardida. O caminho ela desconhecia...

A chuva caia silenciosa e calma, as gotas eram finas e indolores à pele. Apenas umedecia os trajes e os cabelos dos dois indivíduos naquela rua de um calmo e pacato bairro. Apenas pelos dois estarem ali se podia dizer que o lugar não era deserto, alguns minutos antes era de fato, nenhum carro, nenhum humano, youkai ou hanyou vagava pela calada da noite.

Logo chegaram a um portão grande, feito de ferro contorcido já muito enferrujado. Kagome arregalou os olhos quando viu o que estava atrás dos portões velhos e medonhos... Por que ele a trouxera ali? Logo ali? O que será que o youkai pretendia fazer com ela? Logo ali... Em um **cemitério.**

**

* * *

**

**Fim do capitulo I. Continua**

* * *

- Essa fanfic, pessoalmente, é uma das que eu mais gosto. :) E ae? O que acharam? Boa? Ruim? Manda revieew, pleasee :))  
Só tem mais um capitulo, é bem curtinha. Espero comentários para continuar;


	2. Chapter 2: Indesejáveis verdades

**Direitos autorais:** Todos os personagens citados do anime/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.

**N/a:** Imagem da capa no meu profile :]

* * *

**Dayahellmanns:** Que Bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz mesmo! Agora vem a continuação pra matar a sua curiosidade! :))  
**Marinapz4:** Muiito obrigada pela review :) Será que você vai gostar desse ultimo capitulo da fanfic?! :X Espero que sim! Mas de qualquer forma espero um review com sua opinião :]  
**Anny-chaan:** Você por aquii! hahaha.. Que bom que gostou, já vou continuar :)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews :)

* * *

**Capitulo II – Indesejáveis verdades.**

Desesperou-se. Será que ele queria mesmo matá-la e depois aproveitar o local para enterrá-la de imediato?

Não, não queria morrer agora. Não podia, ainda tinha muito que fazer, muito que viver e muitos sonhos à concretizar. Como por exemplo, realizar o seu sonho de ter um filho, um filho seu e de InuYasha.

InuYasha. Tinha também que saber onde ele estava, se estava bem, o motivo que o levou a não estar deitado com ela em sua cama.

Sesshoumaru. Oh céus! Dele, ela não queria saber nunca mais! Queria vê-lo longe, bem longe dela. Mas no momento ele estava perto, bem perto. Segurava-lhe com força já deixando marcas avermelhadas em seu frágil braço, enquanto tentava forçar o portão a abrir. Já que era destro, realizava com a mão direita a tentativa de balançar as grades do portão até ele abrir.

Kagome viu-se então numa oportunidade única. Ele, agora, a segura com a mão machucada, não teria forças o suficiente para segurá-la com a mesma caso ela fugisse. Não pensou duas vezes, deu um soco no ar para frente com força, e com esse movimento brusco conseguiu desvencilhar-se do youkai. Encararam-se e a jovem quase não conseguiu se mover devido à frieza e raiva que via naqueles âmbares penetrantes, os quais ela achava tão belos em outras situações.

Mas então suas pernas a obedeceram e se colocou a correr. Não olhava para trás, apenas corria o mais rápido que podia.

Correr não era suficiente. Se voasse talvez pudesse ter escapado, mas correndo não chegou muito longe. Sesshoumaru, rapidamente a alcançou e a agarrou pelos cabelos.

Brutalmente a puxou pelo caminho que houvera corrido atrás dela. As gotículas da chuva gélida caiam sobre o rosto de Kagome que por estar com a cabeça pendida para trás ficava a encarar o céu com poucas estrelas e a lua quase que oculta pela grande quantidade de nuvens daquela noite.

- O que quer comigo? – perguntava alto. – Onde está InuYasha? Onde ele está? Diga-me agora. – o tom de sua voz não diminuíra.

Pode-se ouvir um som metálico alto e estridente quando Sesshoumaru arrombou o portão do cemitério com um chute colossal.

Kagome não demonstrou se abater, apesar de por dentro pensar o quanto aquele youkai podia ser perigoso. Era frio e ainda por cima forte, não era uma boa combinação a seu ver. – InuYasha, onde está ele? – perguntou novamente tentando puxar os cabelos que ele ainda segurava entre os dedos.

- Você quer InuYasha? – perguntou com desdém na voz. – Ele está aqui! – com raiva a jogou portão adentro. Kagome quase foi totalmente ao chão batido de terra, mas a tempo conseguiu aparar a queda com as mãos.

Levantou-se rapidamente e virou-se para encarar o youkai. Ele estava encostado no portão aberto com os braços cruzados frente ao peito, o olhar firme e frio não mudara assim como a fisionomia decidida e fechada de seu rosto. Parecia que não diria mais nada a ela.

O que faria? Sesshoumaru disse que seu amado estava ali... Mas por quê? Será que devia mesmo confiar no que dizia a pessoa que acabara de espancá-la? Não tinha escolha, tinha que confirmar se ele estava ou não ali, além do mais queria sair de perto do youkai.

Desconfiada começou a andar em meio as lápides do local, um caminho estreito de terra escura. Limpou as mãos sujas num movimento lento enquanto olhava para todos os lados. Esfregou-as mesmas e abraçou os braços desnudos. Os pingos de chuva começaram a engrossar e a madrugada fazia com que sentisse mais frio.

Talvez não estivesse tremendo de frio, mas sim de medo. Afinal aquele lugar era assustador. Não que nunca tivesse ido à um cemitério antes, já que comparecera a diversos enterros, à tarde. Mas numa noite escura e tenebrosa, chovendo, a procura de seu noivo depois de ser espancada nunca houvera mesmo.

A escuridão, o uivo do vento ao bater nas árvores por perto, as cores frias e acinzentadas que podia identificar por todos os lados, a chuva caindo e embaçando a visão, o cheiro forte, o saber de que estava sozinha com ninguém a frente, atrás ou do lado proporcionariam arrepios à qualquer um.

Estava com medo, queria ir embora dali. Correr para o mais longe que pudesse. Os muros eram altos, a única saída seria a mesma por onde havia entrado. Mas sabia que Sesshoumaru não a deixaria sair dali... Ou será que ele estava vindo atrás dela? Quem sabe atacá-la novamente?

Virou-se para trás bruscamente, com o coração pulsando forte e a possibilidade de apanhar outra vez lhe assombrando a mente. Mas não tinha ninguém a seguido e podia ver ao longe a cabeleira prateada de Sesshoumaru reluzindo à luz do céu noturno. Continuou andando. Mas começou a sentir que tinha alguém a mais ali e o fato de apenas sentir e não ver fazia com que o queixo dela tremesse, mais um pouco e estaria chorando. Kagome era forte em muitos sentidos, mas era também muito medrosa.

"E se for InuYasha?!" – pensou na possibilidade de que a presença que sentia podia ser de seu amado, e isso lhe deu coragem para apressar o passo, procurando InuYasha por todos os lados. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Numa noite como essa? Não estaria visitando o túmulo de alguém... Estaria?

Trocou o rumo de seus passos indo à um outro caminho entre os túmulos. Começou a achar então que InuYasha não estava ali, que era apenas uma brincadeira de Sesshoumaru. Ora essa! Sesshoumaru não brinca, ou pelo menos não costumava. Mas seu cunhado havia mudado muito, não era de sair por aí espancando mulheres indefesas sozinhas em suas próprias residências.

Podia então... Estar sonhando! Num pesadelo que estava custando a acabar. Pensando nisso deu-se um beliscão no braço direito, mas infelizmente continuou no mesmo lugar. Olhou para frente e distantemente. Arregalou os olhos.

"Não pode ser..." – avistou madeixas prateadas movendo-se ao vento. Não era Sesshoumaru, este estava na direção contrária, era ele. – InuYasha! – chamou e correu em direção a qual tinha olhado. Teve de desviar o caminho por entre as lápides e túmulos algumas vezes. Foi esbarrando entre elas, arranhando-se e tropeçando, mas nada tiraria o seu olhar fixo dele. Não queria perdê-lo de vista.

- InuYasha... – murmurou já bem próximo dele. O que a surpreendeu foi o fato dele estar triste, pelo menos era o que demonstrava suas feições. Nunca o tinha visto desse modo, com o olhar deprimido e sem brilho. Ficou preocupada e seu coração apertou.

- InuYasha... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou dando lentos passos à frente. Ele não respondeu, apenas sentou-se encostado a uma lápide ali perto. Kagome fez o mesmo sentando ao lado dele.

Um abismo de silêncio jazia entre os dois. Kagome queria falar tanta coisa, mas parecia que o momento não estava a favor dela, sentia tensão no ar. Virou-se para ele e viu que ele olhava seus braços com hematomas, marcas avermelhadas e arranhões.

- Sesshoumaru que fez isso comigo... – começou num tom baixo apontando os diversos machucados espalhados por seu corpo. – Ele apareceu do nada lá em casa. – começou a relatar o ocorrido do dia à InuYasha que ouvia tudo atentamente.

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

Minutos depois Kagome termina de contar tudo à InuYasha e novamente o silêncio se propaga, apenas podiam ouvir o barulho da chuva caindo, a qual molhava os que ali estavam...

- InuYasha, o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou arquejando as sobrancelhas.

Finalmente o hanyou abre os lábios para dizer alguma coisa. – Eu não estou aqui. – respondeu-lhe a pergunta.

- O que?

- Eu não estou aqui. – repetiu.

Ela ri levemente. – Como não está aqui InuYasha? Não seja bobo, eu estou te vendo!

- Kagome, - permanecia sério e com a mesma expressão triste. – o que fez ontem? – perguntou.

- O que fiz ontem? – repetiu a si mesma. – Acho que nada demais. Não importa, não?! – o ontem não faria diferença naquele dia, não é?! – Me responda, por que está aqui? – perguntou novamente já ficando um pouco preocupada com o jeito que agia. Do nada ele se levanta.

- Eu não estou aqui... – começou. – Mas meu corpo está. – apontou o local onde anteriormente estava sentado.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Virou-se devagar e encarou a lápide, lendo: _InuYasha morreu[...]. _

Não conseguiu continuar a ler o que dizia no epitáfio. Apenas em ali dizer que seu amado estava morto a fazia empalidecer e petrificar em choque. Não podia ser! InuYasha não podia estar morto. Simplesmente não podia.

- O que fez ontem Kagome? – perguntou quebrando o silencio, Kagome continuava a olhar a lápide pasma.

- O que fez comigo ontem, Kagome? – perguntou num tom mais alto fazendo com que ela olhasse para sua direção. Passou do âmbar dele para olhar seus cabelos prateados. Arregalou os olhos. O prateado se misturava ao rubro do sangue que escorria de um tremendo ferimento na cabeça do hanyou.

Kagome sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e como em um estalo as lembranças do domingo à noite lhe voltaram à mente, diante de seus olhos fechados fortemente um _flash back _se passava...

_Já era noite e o domingo estava acabando. Kagome saiu do banheiro depois de um delicioso banho. Foi para o quarto e assim que fechou a porta ouviu a campainha tocar e logo após InuYasha gritando da sala um "Eu atendo". Vestiu-se rápido pondo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul. Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo, 22h50min. Tinha que tomar seus remédios._

_Kagome sofria de algumas perturbações mentais, algo que já vinha de família. Tinha que tomar remédios regularmente para evitar que saísse de si com alguma forte e repentina emoção. Tomava sempre às 22h30min, já estava saindo do horário, tinha que ir rápido._

_Foi até a copa a passos largos e procurou em cima da mesa seus medicamentos. Agarrou-os e ia em direção a cozinha buscar água, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção e parou em meio à ação. Ouvia risadas vindo do lado de fora. Quem será que estava com InuYasha a essa hora da noite? Largou os remédios sobre a mesa e sorrateiramente foi saindo. _

_A entrada da casa era muito bonita, com canteiros de flores junto com alguns pequenos anões de mármore dos dois lados de um caminho de pedra, que levava até o portão. Portão no qual seu adorável hanyou estava conversando muito animadamente para o seu gosto com a sua secretária Kikyou. Trabalhavam juntos fazia alguns meses, e Kagome tinha certeza que a mulher estava querendo agarrar o homem que somente a ela pertencia, afinal por qual outro motivo levaria uma pessoa a ir à casa de um outro alguém quase de madrugada?Nenhuma outra resposta plausível veio a mente de Kagome._

_A morena bufava com o ciúme tomando conta de si. Estreitou os olhos xingando a tudo e a todos. Viu então uma cena, a qual não lhe agradou em nada, ou melhor, só a deixou mais nervosa._

_InuYasha se debruçara sobre a secretaria, a qual se assemelhava muito a Kagome fisicamente, para que ele fez isso? Fora apenas se despedir educadamente de Kikyou com um beijo no rosto, afinal a secretária fora muito gentil em trazer papeis muito importantes que ele havia esquecido no escritório. InuYasha sempre fora muito fiel a Kagome, não havia quem pudesse negar e provar isso._

_Porém a jovem Higurashi perdera o controle ao ver tal cena. Não queria, mas já não tinha controle sobre si. Suas pernas se moveram apressadamente sobre o caminho de pedra, agachou-se próximo a um dos setes anões do canteiro e agarrou o que estava mais perto de seu alcance._

_Coração pulsava rápido. Atravessou o portão e bateu com força o objeto de mármore contra as costas do hanyou que caiu de joelhos. Um grito agudo saiu dos lábios de Kikyou, que presenciava de olhos arregalados uma Kagome que continuava a golpear seu patrão com um anão._

_Kikyou gritava e gritava para que ela parasse, mas Kagome não ouvia e continuava dizendo ao hanyou, deitado na calçada da rua tentando se defender, o quanto ele era infiel a ela. _

_Eles tentavam explicar a situação para a mulher descontrolada diante deles, mas era inútil, Kagome não os ouvia e só parou de acertar InuYasha quando o mesmo havia sido golpeado mortalmente na cabeça._

_Do horrível ferimento o sangue escorria sem parar, manchava o chão, manchava as mãos de Kikyou que se aproximara do corpo inerte na calçada. A mulher gritava olhando nos olhos de Kagome coisas que a mesma não conseguia entender. Higurashi estava voltando a sua própria consciência, tomando nota do que acabara de fazer._

_Matou InuYasha. Matou. Como pode? Soltou o anão de mármore que se chocou contra cimento da calçada, ocasionando no mesmo, trincos._

_Seus olhos marejaram olhando o corpo de InuYasha deitado e sem movimento nenhum. Em sua mente apenas palavras de desculpas e paixões direcionadas a ele eram ditas, não conseguia abrir os lábios, não conseguia se mexer. Por quê? Como pode? Ela havia matado a quem mais amava. _

_Remorso, raiva, angústia, tristeza, pena, dor. Diversos sentimentos a invadiam. Então Kagome começou a ficar tonta, via tudo virando, sentia um mal-estar, o ar estava começando a faltar e tudo estava ficando escuro. Perdeu os sentidos ao desmaiar._

Agora se lembrava. Culpava-se inteiramente pela morte de seu amado. Sem ao menos piscar, lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos negros sem brilho. O coração batia mais devagar e sem vontade de continuar tal movimento essencial. Olhou para o lado em direção onde o hanyou estava, mas esse desaparecerá. Estava sozinha naquele cemitério, estava sozinha no mundo. Só o que restava a ela eram dor e sofrimento para o resto da vida, se é que ela não poria fim na própria.

Abaixou a cabeça encarando a lápide, na qual ainda estava ajoelhada, pôs a mão sobre a mesma alisando o nome de seu amado InuYasha, desejando que nada houvesse passado de um pesadelo, mas seu desejo nunca foi realizado. Estava vivendo uma terrível verdade. As gotas da chuva começaram a ficar ainda mais grossas, batendo dolorosamente contra o único corpo vivente encolhido do lugar.

Nada é tão doloroso quanto **enfrentar** a verdade em meio a uma noite escura no **cemitério**. O mundo parece ser cruel e a **maldade** estar sempre presente. A única verdade é que ela estava sozinha... E somente os céus choravam junto da infeliz, somente ele tem piedade quando a culpa é toda e somente sua.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

- Acabou a fanfic! Bem curtinha, né?! São só dois capitulos mesmo.  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado, e mesmo que não, deixem um review! :)  
Toda critica é muito bem vinda!  
Obrigada por lerem até o final! Até a próxima.  
Beijos


End file.
